Street Brat
by Lady Anemone of Skye
Summary: AU with Anakin, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Linnaria Skywalker. *Part 5 Uploaded*
1. She had always loved looking at the Jedi...

Title: Street Brat Part 1  
Author: Lady Anemone of Skye  
  
Summary: To hard to explain! An AU with Anakin   
having an older half sister and living   
on Coruscant. This part centers around   
Obi-Wan and my original character   
Linnaria Skywalker.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except   
Linnaria. Everything else is   
copywrite George Lucas and Lucasfilm.  
  
Note: *...* = telepathy  
~~~~~~~(SINGLE LINE)= change in time, same POV  
  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~ (DOUBLE LINE)= change in POV  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Linnaria gritted her teeth as she slipped past the drunk who stumbled in the crowded Coruscant streets. She moved quietly, making sure not to draw any attention to herself, her survival as well as her 3 year old brother's survival depended on the fact that she didn't draw attention to herself, didn't get caught. Spying someone who didn't seem to be paying much attention, she changed her course heading towards them. She jolted violently against the richly dressed alien, and slipped her hand into his pocket extracting his wallet and any other spare credits. Continuing on she ducked into a shadow. She breathed a sigh of relief, she had been living in the shadows of Coruscant and other planets for as long as she could remember.   
  
Her father who had died when she was five had been a down and out smuggler who had finally pissed off one person to many and gotten shot in a back alley. Then her mother had fled from Tatooine going from spaceport to spaceport working her way in bars never of course bringing any men home or going home with any men. She was still a moisture farmer's daughter and she still had morals. Then suddenly Linnaria's mother was pregnant again. Linnaria watched her mother's confused face when the medic told her; she had seen her mother's worry. She could barely support her eleven-year-old daughter and herself, and now another mouth to feed. They had headed for Coruscant, her mother hoping to find a job. She hadn't.  
  
Linnaria sighed and brought herself out of her reverie she needed to get back to her brother. Janya was trustworthy, but the lower levels of Coruscant were tough and there were plenty of low lifes that wouldn't mind preying on an elderly lady and a toddler. Tucking the wallet into her tattered jacket she raced home, diving through vents and other tight places. She arrived at Janya little cubicle she knocked.  
  
"Janya open up it's me Linn!" she called waiting outside casting furtive glanced side to side. She smiled slightly as a withered hand open the door and a wrinkled face came into view.  
  
"Come in Linn, Anakin is asleep in my room." said the kind voice. It had been Janya who had taken in the twelve-year-old girl with a newborn baby that had been lost and alone in the dangerous Coruscant Underworld. Janya had taken them in and introduced Linnaria to her grandson a smooth talking eighteen year old thief. Barin had taken Linn under his wing making her his little sister. He had allowed her to join his gang reconizing her talents. She still bore the gang's tatoo on her right bicep and because of that tatoo she was marked for life as wanted by the LEOs. After a year as the gang's leader's little sister she had become even better at her life on the streets.She did business some times for smugglers or older more experienced criminals. But she stayed away from that; it had been an older criminal that had killed Barin, stabbing him in the back. But he was dead now, he had made the mistake of going after her, after killing Barin. She had been scared and at only thirteen had killed Barin's murderer, she had been the only one of the gang to survive. The rest were either killed or captured and undergoing their punishment. But she thought shutting her eyes briefly that was the way it was in the Underworld, it was deal or be killed and within the first month Linn had learned to deal. She smiled as she watched her brother sleep he looked so peaceful. But she couldn't help but notice how she could see his ribs and how dirty his little hands were. Anakin didn't deserve this life. She smiled and then walked with Janya back into the tiny living room that also served as the kitchen and dining room. She pulled out the four wallets she had managed to lift and opened them up. Her eyes widened as she saw the amount of money that was in those wallets. She gave a joyful cry.  
  
"This much credits and it's easy life for another coupla weeks!" she handed Janya most of the credits keeping a few for herself and Ani. "Here you go and thanks for watching Ani for me."  
  
"Okay Linnaria, go get him, but I wished you stay." answered Janya her old face frowning in concern.  
  
"Sorry, you know there are some people that would go after me just because of my 'talent'. The place I got is safe, I know." she said as she walked back to the other room and picked up Ani. She chuckled slightly as Anakin mumbled in his sleep. "Tomorrow I'm gonna go own to Temple district. They got some good stores that I can get clothes for Ani at. Se ya later"   
  
Turning and giving Janya a smile she headed swiftly towards her place. It was safe, but on the way there you never knew what you might meet. Just in case Linnaria always kept a vibroblade in a wrist sheath. She relaxed as she reached the small room that had a fresher and a big mattress set up. It wasn't much but it was home and at least it was clean. Setting Ani down she walked into the 'fresher. The fresher consisted of a large sink and a mirror. Washing off her face, neck and hands. Linnaria examined herself in the mirror. She was pretty she guest, no matter how dirty or grimy she got she never got spots. Her hair still had a slight golden shine even though it hadn't been cleaned in a week. She smiled at herself revealing white, straight teeth. Her eyes a strange indigo color shone with a inner light. She had gotten plenty of offers from men to come live with them, that was if she didn't bring Ani and promised to give them everything they wanted. And one thing Linn knew she was never going to rely on someone else. She had relied on Barin and she had been forced to become a murderer after he had died. No she wasn't going to think about that. Slipping under the blanket, Linnaria smiled as Anakin snuggled up to her. Closing her eyes for once she forgot that she wasn't a normal teenager.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Opening her eyes she immediately got up and swept Anakin into her arms. He giggled and spoke.  
  
"Linn, take bath now?" he asked  
  
Linnaria laughed and nodded she placed Ani in the sink. It was big and was almost a perfect bathtub for the three year old. As she cleaned him he played in the water. Setting him down she dressed him in the only other jump suit he had. She then turned and made herself somewhat presentable. After feeding him, she picked him up and headed towards the Temple district. She had always loved looking at the Jedi Temple ever since Barin had showed it to her. She often tried to go there, imagining the brave Jedi that her mother had told her about just before bedtime. She wove through the crowded streets making sure that Ani was snug in her arms. She finally reached her destination and walked into the store. It was fairly nice and usually she never would have come in but she needed some good quality clothes for Ani as well as some boots. So she headed for the Toddler section. And pulled out a brown jump suit. It looked a little big for Ani but that was good. Grabbing another one, she took Ani's hand and pulled him towards the shoe area. Now she was going to have to talk to someone. Walking towards a store assistant, she tapped the woman on her shoulder.  
  
"Excuse, I'm looking for some good boots for my brother." Linnaria told her indicating Anakin who was hiding behind her peeking out from behind her legs. The woman smiled and nodded.  
  
"Okay, follow me, we'll get him fitted."  
and started walking towards some chairs. She followed and if Linnaria had turned around at that moment she would have found two men watching her. One tall giant of a man and another man younger than the first, both were dressed in the traditional brown robes of the Jedi.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the young girl with the little boy. Both of them were filled with the light side of the Force. The Force pulsed with every breath they took. The boy was brighter, but the girl, she caught his attention. She seemed to exude a naturally calm presence; the resonance of her Force sense was almost equal to that of a Jedi Master. She was obviously a street kid from the lower levels. He probed her and when he did he felt almost a sense of a binding, of a connection forged. She stopped suddenly, turned around and looked right at him. Her eyes widened and suddenly he couldn't feel her emotions. Her eyes took on a confused look and she shrugged turning back towards the little boy.   
  
*Obi-Wan, what is wrong? You seem...disturbed by something. *came his Master's mind voice.  
  
*I do not know, do you see that blond girl and the little boy over near the shoes?*  
  
*Yes, they have very distinctive Force sense.*answered Qui-Gon. But he was still looking at his padawan questioningly. *That is not all, you were startled and I know you felt their presence before hand.*  
  
*The girl, I probed her and I felt some sort of connection, what could it be?* he asked. When said connection his Master looked at him, obviously startled. Then he seemed to retreat into himself before answering.  
  
*I am not sure, but what I do know is that both should be in the Temple. They are extremely strong.*  
  
*But Master, the girl is too old!*  
  
*That does not matter. We need to talk with them, when they leave we shall follow them and attempt to speak with them in a more private manner.* His voice made it clear that there would be no arguing. Nodding he continued watching her, and once again she looked up, but this time she met his eyes. The bolt he felt from this meeting made his vision go white for a minute, then he shook his head. She looked like she had been dropped in a lake of freezing cold water. She frowned at him and he suddenly had this absurd feeling that he never wanted her to frown again. Shaking his head on more time he turned his attention back to finding something that would be useful for the diplomatic party they were going to attend later that week.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan had managed to find appropriate clothing and now he and his Master waited for the girl to leave. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was fairly pretty; it was obvious that she had tried to clean up beforehand. Her face was clean, as was her neck and hands. But her clothes and the manner in which she conducted herself that she was from the lower levels. She moved like a thief, carefully silently and warily. She was constantly watching. One thing that had caught his eyes was when a pair of Law Enforcement Officers came in she moved her hand to cover up a tattoo on her right arm. He couldn't see it from her, but immediately knew that the tattoo would have identified her and she obviously didn't want to noticed or identified. She finally appeared at the sales counter. In her hands she had a pair of small boots and two jump suits, also small and then lastly she was carrying a black leather jacket, for herself he assumed. Her brother was looking at the candy store that was connected to the store wistfully. Ob-Wan had to smile as he toddled over to the girl and tugged on her pants. Looking down she smiled.  
  
"What is it Ani?" she asked, a smile still on her face.  
  
"Get candy Linn?" asked the little boy. She looked down at the credits in her hand. He could tell there weren't many left. Sighing she looked down at her brother again. Then shook her head and sighed again. Then she turned to the salesperson.  
  
"Would you mind putting away the jacket please?" she asked politely handing him the jacket. The man nodded and then rung up the new total. She paid and then took the bag in one hand and the little boy's, Ani's, in the other. Then she smiled again.  
  
"Come one Ani, we'll get ya some candy."  
  
Ani smiled and laughed as they headed for the store. Obi-Wan glanced at his Master.  
  
*Should we follow them now?*  
  
*Yes, let us go.*  
  
They walked unobtrusively towards the candy store, following the girl and her son, brother? For some reason other than the fact that she was young, Obi-Wan really did not want the boy to be her son. He watched as she used up the last of her credits buying her brother some candy. Obi-Wan shook his head, it was obvious that she had wanted the jacket, but instead she bought the little boy a treat. That amazed him, everything he had every heard about low level Street kids was that they were tough and only looked out for themselves and maybe their gang.  
  
They continued to follow her down into the lower levels, they were about 4 levels down when suddenly Obi-Wan's danger sense flared. Then he watched in horror as a bunch of street kids surrounded the girl. She eyed them warily and held the little boy close.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked and he watched her shift into an attack ready stance.  
  
"Nottin Linnaria, we just wonderin if ya ever gonna join up wit us. Ya got talent and ya need ta share it! Didn't yer mamma ever teach ya that it's polite ta share?" taunted the leader, a tall dark boy with sharp brown eyes and long black hair. The girl's eyes blazed and she spat on the ground.  
  
"I canna and willna join ya and I have aready told ya. Kay?" she said. Obi-Wan was confused she hadn't spoken that way in the store, but he knew that it must be a street lingo. The leader frowned and took a step forward and brought out his hand which held a vibroblade.  
  
"I don't think ya understand. Yer gonna join or you and yer brother are gonna get to meet the Black." Sneered the boy.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well like ya said I got talent and I know how to use it." With that she whipped out a vibroblade.  
  
"Oh, ya think ya can fight all six of us?" the gang laughed. "Get her!"  
  
Obi-Wan started to move forward as the surged toward the girl. But Qui-Gon's hand stopped him.  
  
*Not yet, wait awhile!*  
  
*But Master...*  
  
*Wait*  
  
His eyes never left the fight, the girl as fighting hard and the little boy was scrambling out of the way. Obi-Wan growled as he saw a vibroblade catch the child across the cheek. But then the offender dropped like a ton of bricks as the girl kicked him in the head. Obi-Wan turned to his master.  
  
*Now?*  
  
*NOW!*  
  
Obi-Wan immediately brought out his lightsaber and head towards the fighting. The gang scattered as soon as they saw the sabers. The girl was standing there eying them warily.  
Then she shrugged and turned to her brother who was crying.  
  
"Oh no! Ani!" she exclaimed and rushed to the boy picking him up. She held him.  
  
"Linn, kiss and make better?" asked the little boy in between sobs. The girl's eyes filed with anguish and then she smiled a slight, sad smile.  
  
"Okay". Then she leaned down and kissed him on the injured cheek. And Obi-Wan almost stepped backwards from the flare of pure healing power. He watched in amazement as the boy's wound started closing up almost immediately. The girl stood up and faced them. She had a black eye that was fading before his eyes and a slash across her shoulder was healing just as fast.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked them. Looking at them plainly puzzled.  
  
"I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." answered Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan bowed as he watched the girl. Her eyes widened and then she smiled at them.  
  
"Thank you very much, Master Jinn and Jedi Kenobi."  
  
"Do you mind if I inquire as to who you and your companion are?" asked Qui-Gon. She frowned then and sighed.  
  
"My name is Linnaria Skywalker and this is my brother Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"If you don't mind could you please come back to the Temple with us. You and your brother are hurt and we have healers there that can fix you up."  
  
She bit her lip and glanced at her brother. The wound already looked several days old instead of only several minutes.  
  
"I don't know, Ani is okay and I am perfectly fine."  
  
In fact his eyes widened slightly as he noted that she was right. The black eye was gone and her other injuries were almost gone.  
  
"I insist, just to make sure the boy is alright." said Qui-Gon walking towards her and taking her uninjured arm in his hand. She frowned and then nodded tiredly. She followed hi silently, in deep thought.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please let me know and no flames! Just constructive critism, kay? I'll hopefully continue this, but I'll need lots and lots of feedback to convince me! Email me at : ladyanemoneskye@yahoo.com. Bubye!  



	2. Can you not feel their power in the Forc...

Title: Street Brat Part 2  
  
Hey I'm back! decided to put the story into smaller parts. Anyway, this is the second half of what was once Part One and is now Part Two. I'm working on Part Three at the moment, and hopefully it will be done within the week. Standard disclaimers apply, if you want to see a different one look at Part One. So on with the show!  
~Lady Anemone of Skye  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan watched at her, she was really very pretty. She was also nervous, her brother's wound was almost completely healed, but she still followed them. Her eyes widened in wonder as she entered the Temple and she smiled slightly. Anakin, her brother was looking around wildly trying to take it all in. She laughed as he almost fell out of her arms staring at everything. Qui-Gon led them towards the Healers', when they enter Master Careen came forward.  
  
"Vici, I want you to check out this young boy. He was caught across the cheek with a vibroblade." spoke Qui-Gon. Master Careen looked up at him sharply, but then turned to Linnaria and indicated that she could place Anakin on a bed.  
  
*Qui-Gon what is going on? That boy is almost completely healed. Why?*  
  
*His sister, can you not feel their power in the Force?*  
  
*Yes I can, but are you telling me that an untrained Force individual healed him?!*  
  
*Yes I am! She is a natural healer! I need to go speak with the Council, please just keep them here.*  
  
*Very well, I will.*  
  
With a nod towards Linnaria and Anakin's direction, Qui-Gon turned and exited the Healing Center, with Obi-Wan following him.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head as Qui-Gon strode up to the Council Chamber door and opened it, barging into a meeting with a Master and Knight returned from a mission. He stood off to the side as Qui-Gon walked to the middle of the room.  
  
"Excuse but I must speak with the Council." he said to the Jedi. They looked at him and then nodded turning to face Yoda and Mace.  
  
"If the Council does not mind, Knight Hart and I shall give you the rest of our report later." he said. And when they nodded their permission , the two Jedi left the room.  
  
"Important what is? That burst in here you do?" asked Yoda, giving Qui-Gon a disapproving look.  
  
"I am sorry Master, but I believed that the Council would wish to know that I had found two individuals that are extremely strong in the Force." he answered.  
  
"We would want to know, but why do you interrupt a meeting because of this?" questioned Mace Windu.  
  
"They are brother and sister. They boy, Anakin Skywalker, is three years old and his Force presence is very strong. In fact I have never seen a being with such a strong connection to the Force." he said, "And his sister, Linnaria, is only fifteen years old but her resonance in the Force is equal to that of a very strong Jedi Master."  
  
"Interesting, you say she is only fifteen?" spoke Knight Ki-Adi-Mundi.  
  
"Yes, she is with her brother at the Healers'. We saw them in a store in the Temple district and followed, because though the girl is already in her teens, the boy is young and needs to be trained. They were ambushed by a gang. The girl fought and was wounded, as was her brother. I could feel her heal her brother."  
  
"What was the wound inflicted on the boy?" asked Master Gallia.  
  
"He was slashed with a vibroblade across his right cheek. She is truly an amazing healer and she has amazing control and calm. The cut was deep and by the time we reached the Temple Anakin's wound looked almost two weeks old."  
  
"That is amazing, have taken a blood sample and checked their midiclorian count yet?" asked Mace.  
  
"I am not sure, but yes I believe that Master Careen would have done so."  
  
"Call Master Careen we will, ask her to do this we shall."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Looked around herself at the Healers' room. Her brother had been given a tranquilizer of some sort and was sleeping. She started slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw it was the Varnin Jedi healer. Smiling the Jedi Healer spoke to her.  
  
"I need to take a blood sample for some testing." she stated. Nodding, Linnaria held out her arm. The Healer took a sample of her blood. And then took a sample of Anakin's blood. Linnaria watched her as she put the blood samples in the machine. Master Careen pressed a few buttons. Then she gasped and hit a few more. Her three eyes wide the alien called for someone.  
  
"Come here Jamul, I need your help programming this to show a wider range."  
  
"Why what are you doing?" he asked, but tapered off to a whisper when he saw the screen. He immediately looked at Master Careen visibly startled. Then he set to work. Linnaria watched him for a while and when she tried to ask what was going on she was sent away with a "Don't worry, just a minor technical glitch." She was getting fed up and very curious. Finally after about an hour Jamul stood up.  
  
"There, try again it should show the proper reading."  
  
Once again Master Careen hit some buttons and this time Linnaria listened as Jamul cussed his breath.  
  
"Damn, are you sure that's right. no one has that high a count!" he whispered. But Master Careen nodded her head.  
  
"I'm sure, the Council wants these readings. I'm going to deliver them personally. Stay here and watch the boy and girl. I'll be back" With a final disbelieving glance she picked up a data-card and walked out of the room. Leaving Linnaria feeling very confused.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The Council spoke with Qui-Gon, every once in awhile speaking to Obi-Wan. It was a relief when Master Careen entered with a data-card in hand. Walking over she handed the card to Mace and then waited for him to speak to her. Mace put the card into his pad and waited. Obi-Wan watched as Master Windu's face took on a look of disbelief, then he leaned over and handed it to Yoda and then Knight Mundi. Both of them looked extremely surprised. Finally Yoda spoke.  
  
"Sure you, these numbers correct?'  
  
"Yes Master Yoda, I have Knight Jamul come and check for any glitches and then readjust the measurement." she answered.  
  
"This is very unusual." spoke Mace and then he looked down at the pad one more time. "The midiclorian count for Linnaria Skywalker is 21,467."  
  
Obi-Wan felt himself stare in surprise, not even Master Yoda's count was that high! He was considered to have a high count at 18,203! This was absolutely astounding. The Council was also expressing this disbelief. Finally Mace held up one hand.  
  
"That is not all. The count for the boy is...22,654."  
  
That was the bomb. There was complete silence and then finally someone spoke, it was Master Billaba.  
  
"It is obvious that both are the strongest in the known history of the Jedi. The boy must be trained! As for the girl, we cannot allow he to go back onto the streets. If she were to turn or receive false teaching, she would be a very powerful enemy."  
  
"Yes, true that is. Master Careen, girl you will bring, speak to her we must." spoke Yaddle decisively. The other Council members nodded in agreement. Bowing Master Careen left to fetch Linnaria.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Linnaria looked up she had spent the last half an hour attempting to get Knight Jamul to talk and explain what had been going on. But he refused. She sighed in relief as Master Careen returned and then walked up to her.  
  
"The Jedi Council wishes to speak to you. You brother shall not be waking up for at least four hours so you need not worry."  
  
Linnaria blinked, the Jedi COUNCIL wished to speak to HER a STREET BRAT! That was amazing nodding slowly she followed Master Careen.  
  
Upon arriving at the Council Chamber, she was thankful that Master Careen had forced to shower. She would have been sorely embarrassed to meet the Jedi Council, as a street brat. She walked inside and bowed copying Master Careen.  
  
"You are Linnaria Skywalker?" asked a black dark skinned Jedi. Linnaria nodded. "Do you know why you were called her?" Linnaria shook her head.  
  
"Master Jinn sensed that you and your brother are Force sensitives. Tell me what do you know of midiclorians?"  
  
"Aren't they things inside us the cause beings to be connected to the Force?"  
  
"Yes correct you are. Know how do you?" asked Master Yoda. The girl looked down and bit her lip. Obi-Wan stared at her, she had cleaned up and was in clean brown jump suit that did nothing to hid her curves. Her hair was pulled back into a plait and reached to her waist. It was an amazing color, a gold he didn't think anyone could have. Finally after a few moments of silence she looked back up.  
  
"My mother's maiden name was Shmi Lightshiner. She told me that her grandmother's father was a Jedi Knight by the name of Oric Sandracer." she looked down again. Mace and Yoda both nodded, this did explain something, but not everything.  
  
"Who was your father?"  
  
"My father was Calis Skywalker, a smuggler. he died when I was five years old."  
  
"Who is your brother's father."  
  
This time she looked up startled and seem to be debatng about something. She stood their silently for well over 5 minutes. At last she answered.  
  
"My mother became pregnant after a bout of sickness, she had been in bed for almost 5 months. She had seen no one besides myself and the female medic. When she recovered the medic tested her and we found out she was 3 months pregnant. There was no father."  
  
Obi-Wan stared, a virgince? That was impossible! But from what the girl said, it was true. This was extremely complicated!  
  
"A virgince? If that is true then your brother must remain at the Temple for training."said Master Windu.  
  
"No!"she said, looking startled then "I'm sorry, but I know that I am to old to train. But I promised my mother when she died that I would always watch over my brother. I cannot remain at the Temple and you say he must remain!"  
  
"Understand we do, but trained he must be! Perhaps solution we will find."said Yoda. Then for a second time Yaddle spoke.  
  
"Healer. Train her as a healer"  
  
"Yes that would work, some healer appretices do not begin their training until thier thirteenth year. Besides from what Master Careen says she is a natural." said the Dark Woman. Linnaria stared at them looking at each Council member.  
  
"Discuss this we must. Master Careen, take girl to chambers." spoke Master Yoda. The Varnin, bowed and then took Linnaria's hand guiding her out. Master Qui-Gon bowed as he and Ob-Wan also took their leave. Walking to catch up with the two Obi-Wan came up beside Linnaria as they headed for the Healers' rooms. SHe turned to look at him and then smiled. Obi-Wan felt his heart give a jerk, as well as a tug on the connection he felt towards her.  
  
"I want to thank you and your master for helping my brother and I."  
  
"It was nothing, we are Jedi it is our job."  
  
"But still thank you."she said as she reached up to push a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "But there is still somehting I don't understand. The Council wishes for Ani to be trained here, correct?" At Obi-Wan's nod she continued, "But they say I am to old, but I could become a healer?"  
  
"Yes, the cut-off I suppose for being accepted into training as a Jedi Knight is five years of age. You are obviously to old to become an initiate, but you can be made a healer padawan."  
  
"I would like that, in my past I have fought and killed to survive but I have never enjoyed it. I feel most at ease when I am caring for somebody."  
  
"Already you show that you would make a good Jedi, caring for peace and calm more then excitement and fighting."said Qui-Gon, coming into the conversasion. "Master Careen needs to go see to another patient. If you will come with Obi-Wan and I we will show were you may stay. Also I would like to learn more about you."  
  
Linnaria looked up at both of them, she was petite, no more then five foot four inches, and both were tall men. Then she nodded and smiled again. Obi-Wan could not explain the tugging he felt, nor the connection between him and the Street Brat Healer.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Please let me kow! But no flames I burn easily! Also later stories will focus more on Anakin, and I can tell you that I do not plan to have him turn to the darkside. 


	3. Will you please stop talking about me as...

Title: Street Brat Part 3  
  
I have returned! Well hope you've liked the story so far, there will most likely be at least two more chapters and I'm already planning a sequal. So hope you like, standard disclaimers apply.  
~Lady Anemone of Skye  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Linnaria followed Master Qui-Gon into the quarters that she was to stay at. Looking around she smiled, it was not overly furnished and did not have so little as to look tacky. It was nice, off to one side she could see a kitchen area and then there was a door which she presumed went to a bedroom. Still looking at the place she took a seat on the couch. Qui-Gon took a seat beside her and his padawan,Obi-Wan, sat one of the chairs. She looked at him from the corner of her eye. He was very handsome with redish brown hair that wasn't quiet auburn. And his eyes had to be the most amazing she had ever seen, a grayish green-blue, like the sea on Corellia. He wasn't extremely tall, he looked short when he stood next to his master, but his master was one of the tallest humans she had ever seen. She turned her attention to Master Qui-Gon when he asked her something.  
  
"What? Could you repeat that I wasn't paying attention." she blushed slightly at the look he threw towards his padawan. But he looked back at her and smiled.  
  
"I asked if you could tell me about your family and how you ended up on Coruscant."  
  
"We used to live on Tantooine, in Mos Espa. Mom's family had been killed when the Sand People attacked their farm. My mom had gone to Mos Espa looking for a job and met my father. They got married awhile later and then I was born." she paused, "My father was rarely there only coming back maybe once every nine months, once over a year and a half past before he returned. Then when I was five, he pissed off the Gardula the Hutt, he got murdered and my mom and I had to run because they planned to make us slaves to pay for my father's dept."  
  
"So you spent the rest of your life traveling around the Galaxy?"  
  
"Kinda, mom, even though she had married a smuggler, wouldn't do any street walking work and it's hard for a woman with a little girl to find fairly honest work. So we managed to travel sometimes. The first place we went to was Corellia, we only stayed there for five months. The time we were there I joined up with some other street kids they taught me how to deal."  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"How to survive, ya know pick pockets, break into stuff, that kinda 'deal'"she sighed, "I sure you heard what that guy said, I got talent, but we had to leave after I got caught, because I had a mom and was so young they let me off, but that was my first strick. We then went to Alderran. It was nice, but there weren't enough poor spots for us to live and I once again got into trouble. This time I got caught stealing from this fancy store. So once again after only a year on Alderran we left for somewhere else. This time we ended up on Nar Shadda, I was almost seven. We lived on the smugglers' moon for nearly four years. " she smiled wistfully, "I got a reputation for being really good at everything I tried, I managed to get a spot on one of the toughest street kid gangs. I've still got my ID for the group", lifting her bare left foot, she showed them the tiny tatoo on her ankle. It was a small circle with two arrows dividing it."I actually did some work for the Hutts, not much because no matter how good you are they don't like to hire human children, wouldn't look good,"she scooffed.  
"After that my mom got sick and then we found out she was pregnant with Ani, like I said there was no father, I never left her side the whole time she was sick, for those long months. We arrived on Coruscant and rented an small apartment but she died giving birth to Ani. I showed up on Janya's doorstep and she took us in. I was only twelve years old and Janya's grandson took me under his wing. I joined his band, that's were i got the arm tatoo. He was like and older brother to me, taught me how to never get caught..."she tapered off towards then end and a deep sadness invaded her eyes and even more startling for Obi-Wan was the fact that he could feel her grief as if it ws his own. Linnaria looked up when Qui-Gon laid a hand on her arm.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"Barin...died..."she gulped, choking back a sob, "he was murdered, by a guy who didn't like our gang. After he...died...the guy went after me, I ended up killing him, sticking a vibroblade through his ribs. I was thirteen."she hiccuped, "I hate myself for doing that, I never wanted to kill!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan watched, distressed, as Qui-Gon gathered the fifteen year old into his arms as she sobbed. Over the connection he could feel her pain, his arms ached to hold her and wipe away all her tears. He blinked as Qui-Gon held her rocking her back and forth whispering to her comfortingly. He glared for a brief second at his master and then blinked again. What was he doing! He had no reason to be jealous or mad at his master, her feel over his training bond that Qui-Gon simply felt that Linnaria needed a father and that was what he had decided to be. Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down on the other side of Linnaria he patted her back. Her sobs finally stopped and she sat up, again, wiping her tears. Obi-Wan couldn't help but note how she looked stunning even after crying so hard. She sniffeled and then composed her self. Smiling thanks at Qui-Gon she continued.  
  
"Anyway the gang fell apart, everyone else is either dead or they got caught by the LEOs. I moved out of Janya's place and into a small hut of my own. Ever since then I've left Ani wit Janya and gone out to make my day's earnings."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and glanced at his master, meeting his eyes he spoke to him telepathically.  
  
*She's had a hard life.*  
  
*Yes she has and through all that she's managed to achieve a calm and keep hate, anger and almost all fear out of her heart. She must be trained, she will make a powerful healer and perhaps a knight.*  
  
*You know the council will never let her train to be a knight, she is most definately to old. But she can recive almost the exact same training if she bacomes a healer.*  
  
Suddenly a new mental voice interrupted them.  
  
*Will you please stop talking about me as if I wasn't here.*  
  
Obi-Wan stared at the girl.  
  
"You can here us?" he asked, his eyes going wide. She nodded..  
  
"I don't know how, but I heard you when you started talking to each other mentally. What is going on?"  
  
Obi-Wan noted that she didn't turn to Qui-Gon, that she was actually looking at him, before she blinked and then turned to Qui-Gon as he had expected her to do.  
  
"I do not know, why you heard our conversasion." Qui-Gon started, "We speak to each other over our master-padawan bond. Not even one of the Council should be able ot listen in on our conversations."  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm just really confused and I just don't understand enything!"she finished, and Obi-Wan almost jumped as she leaned against him. He looked down at her head which was on his shoulder and then back up at Qui-Gon. His eyes were wide and he knew he looked shocked. He glared at his master slightly as he shrugged. Then he felt Linnaria stiffen and suddenly shoot into a standing position. her face was red and he could feel that she was extremely embarrased.  
  
"I'm sooooo sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me, I think I need to sleep."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at his master and stood up when Qui-Gon nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course, how thoughtless of us. If you'll excuse us we'll leave you to your rest. Goodbye."he finished bowing. Obi-Wan copied his master's move and when he looked up he tried to catch her eye, but it was obvious that she was avoiding just that. He felt his master chuckle mentally as they left.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So Obi-Wan what do you think of the girl?" Qui-Gon asked grinning as he baited his padawan. Obi-Wan glared at his master who looked like he was greatly entertained by all of this.  
  
"I know you're baiting me, but honestly I don't know what I think of her." he finished, his eyes reflecting his confusion. "I feel this connection to her, and I don't know why. Gods Master! I could feel her grief as she sobbed and I was actually jealous of you when you held her!"  
  
Obi-Wan watched his master's face carefully when he finished his tirade. He could see that his master was surprised and he saw when the look that came onto his master's face that told him that he had retreated inside himself to think. Sighing Obi-Wan simply followed him to their quarters. Entering he glared at his master as Qui-Gon went into the kitchen and prepared some caff for them. Excepting the mug, Obi-Wan sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs that furnished their living room. He took a sip and then setting the mug on the table reached down to take of his boots. Finally barefoot and without his rob Obi-Wan tried to relax, but he couldn't. He kept being brought back to his connection to the young healer. He tried to close his eyes and an image of how she looked when he had first saw her after she had cleaned up. Standing before the Jedi Council holding her head high, her golden hair braided and her beautiful eyes showing a calm and maturity beyond her physical years. He opened his eyes with a frustrated groan, that finally got Qui-Gon to speak.  
  
"Padawan, I can feel that you are confused and your thoughts are jumbled. Go and meditate and perhaps you will reach some sort of resolve." thus said, Qui-Gon stood up, "I am going to go visit Linnaria's brother Anakin."  
  
Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon left, then with a sigh he stood up and entered the tiny room off to the side that served as the meditation chamber. He sat down in the middle floor assuming the lotus position. Closing his eyes he concentrated on his breathing and then releasing his thoughts and himself into the Force. Even though when he was younger he had looked upon meditation as boring and a punishment, and even now he sometimes thought of it that way, but more often he found that he enjoyed it. The feel of knowing that he would never be alone as long as he had the Force. That it was there always, no matter what. Then there was knowing how truly small he was, how he was merely a drop of water in the huge ocean that was the Force, he marveled at the sheer vastness and power, how he could feel it, flowig through his veins instead of blood, filling his lungs instead of oxygen. To Obi-Wan the Force was life, and everything that he knew and was. But now abandoning himself to the Force, he felt something there. He gave himself up to it and suddenly he saw an image.  
  
***A beautiful woman, dressed in Jedi robes was smiling at him. She was laughed at something and then settled a hand on her stomach. Looking down she smiled and Obi-Wan suddenly realized that it was Linnaria! She smiled again and then looked up. "He'll be beautiful Obi-Wan, and a powerful and great Jedi, just like his father.***  
  
The vision finished and Obi-Wan opened his eyes. He couldn't believe it! He knew that what he had seen was a vision, but Linnaria having his child! He couldn't just couldn't believe it! She had looked so very satisfied and content. He shook his head when suddenly heard a voice in his head.  
  
*Well, that was interesting.*  
  
*Linnaria?!*  
  
*Yeah, would you mind explainng what that was?*  
  
*What what was?*  
  
*Don't play dumb! That little scene with me being pregnant!*  
  
*That was a vision, and I have no idea why I had it.*  
  
*Don't you? You mean you can't feel it? We're connected, and I have no idea why. I get the feeling that I shouldn't have seen that vision, but I did!*  
  
*Yes, I felt the bond.*  
  
*Bond, is that what you think it is?*  
  
*Yes I do, I don't know why we have one. But after my vision I think we need to talk to the Council or at least Qui-Gon.*  
  
*Yeah, you're right. So what should we do right now?*  
  
*I believe that we should talk wiht my master*said Obi-Wan, reaching out he found his master's presence, *He is still at the Healers' with your brother. Do you know how to get there?*  
  
*Yep, meet you there*  
  
And she was gone, except not really. He could still feel her in the back of his mind, knew that she was getting up and brushing her hair. Shaking his head, Obi-Wan stood up and went to speak with his master.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
This is like the third to last part, so please let me know what you think. I crave feedback! Luv ya all, and gotta go!  
  
~Lady Anemone of Skye 


	4. He'll be beautiful Obi-Wan

Title: Street Brat Part 4  
  
Yep! Yep! Yep! I'm back! bet ya missed me, huh? Well anyway here's the fourth part, hope ya like! Send me lots and lots of feedback, so that I don't loose my nerve and decide not to finish the story! As always standard disclaimers apply. Also I'm looking for a good artist to do some fanart for me of Obi-Wan, Linnaria, little Ani and anyone else, send any examples to me at ladyanemoneskye@yahoo.com! Once again thank you sooo much, and read on!  
~Lady Anemone of Skye  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon walked into the Healers' room where Anakin Skywalker was. He smiled at the healer on duty, a young apprentice named Salimah. She bowed to him.  
  
"Greetings Master Jinn, are you here to see Anakin?"  
  
"Yes, Salimah. Where is he?"  
  
"He got a little fussy, so Master Careen took him for a walk, while she visited other patients. She'll be back soon." she answered, bowing again as she returned to her work on the computer. Sitting down Qui-Gon waited patiently for Master Careen to return. While he waited he thought about, the two newest people in his life. He had felt his padawan's flash of jealousy when he had comforted Linnaria and knew that Obi-Wan was attracted to the girl. In fact, ever since Obi-Wan had mentioned the connection he had been toying with the idea that perhaps they were soulbonded. From what he could see that was indeed a possibility. He thought of Linnaria, how protective she was of her little brother, she had been ready to refuse the Council, if they would not let her stay with him. The little boy certainly was lucky to have such a loving sister, who loved him so much that she was willing to give anything to protect him and keep him safe, healthy and happy. It had touched him that morning when the girl had given up the jacket, just so her brother could get a treat. He turned his head towards the door and stood up as Master Careen entered, with Anakin running ahead of her. The little boy stopped in front of him and looked up at him, craning his neck.  
  
"Hello! Where Linn?"  
  
"Your sister is resting. Are you having fun?"  
  
"Yep! Like you, you nice. Play?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what we could play?" Qui-Gon smiled as he answered, watching as the little boy bit his lower lip and thought. He grinned as the boy suddenly brought his head up grinning wildly.  
  
"Play spaceship!"  
  
"Spaceship? I've never heard of that game." Qui-Gon could not help but chuckle at the amazed look the boy had on his face.  
  
"Never heard spaceship! It easy! You pick me up, and swing me round and round, until dizzy!" he finished, giggling and holding out his arms. Qui-Gon grinned and picked the boy up, following his instructions and spinning him around. After awhile he stopped and sat holding a laughing Anakin in his arms. The boy grinned at him and pushed a piece of blond hair from his eyes.  
  
"That fun! You better then Linn. She not so tall!" he said, but then he blinked and yawned. Immediately Master Careen swooped down.  
  
"Come on Anakin, you need to sleep. Your sister is resting and so should you!"  
  
"But not tired" the three year old protested, ignoring the fact that he was yawning again. Master Careen smiled and picked him, placing him in the bed. He smiled as Anakin snuggled under the covers and was almost immediately in asleep. Standing up and frowned when he felt his padawan start suddenly and probing him he got the feeling that he was listened to some whispered conversation. He frowned slightly again and then reached out for his padawan.  
  
*Obi-Wan what is it?*  
  
*Master, I need to talk to you.* was he said and then Qui-Gon was shut off the line.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Qui-Gon looked up as he felt his padawan and Linnaria enter, they were walking together and he was struck by how natural they looked together. A vision flashed before his eyes of Linnaria and Obi-Wan kneeling facing each other as the Council stood behind them. He shook his head, and smiled at them.  
  
"Hello padawan, hello Linnaria. I thought you were going to sleep?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Linnaria blushed slightly and then glanced at Obi-Wan as if prompting him. Obi-Wan looked back at her and then nodded slightly. Qui-Gon probed his padawan, concerned because he was blocking him from a portion of his mind.  
  
"Master, can we talk to you privately?" he asked, glancing at the young healers' apprentice that was sitting working at something on the terminal. Qui-Gon nodded, suppressing a frown he followed them into an adjacent room. Shutting the door Obi-Wan turned to him.  
  
"Master, you know how I mentioned the connection I felt with Linnaria." asked his padawan. Qui-Gon nodded, he had his suspicions, but had wanted to be a little bit surer then he was now. Obi-Wan continued, "Well, after you left I meditated like you told me to and I had a vision. I know it was a vision, not just a daydream or" he paused and grinned at Linnaria, "wishful thinking. Master, I had a vision of Linnaria. She was older, in her twenties and was speaking to me. She placed her hand on her abdomen and said something."  
  
"What did she say?" Qui-Gon had a feeling that he already knew, but asked anyway. He watched silently as Obi-Wan once again glanced at Linnaria who looked down.  
  
"She said 'He'll be beautiful Obi-Wan, and a powerful and great Jedi, just like his father.'. Master, I know that this was a vision of the future." Obi-Wan said as he moved to stand next to Linnaria and grabbed her hand. He could feel that they were nervous and he bit back the urge to laugh. What? Did they think hat he was going to have them kicked out of the Jedi Order! He knew for sure now that they were soulbonded; that they were meant to be. In a true sense, no matter what they would have found each other, even if one of them was about to die. He looked up at them and smiled.  
  
"Obi-Wan calm down, I'm not going to get mad. In fact I already suspected what I believe you two are trying to tell me. You two are soulbonded."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan breathed an unconscious sigh of relief, he knew know that he was right, Linnaria was his soulmate. He smiled at her, and was rocked backwards when she slammed into him, hugging him tightly. And he lost all conscious thought when she pressed her lips to his. He came out of it though when he heard his master clear his throat. Turning back to his master, Obi-Wan kept Linnaria in his arms.  
  
"What do you think the Council will say?" asked Linnaria looking up at him, she still had a trace of a blush. And after that kiss he could feel everything she felt or thought. And he new it was the same for him with her.  
  
"This will actually probably work in your favor, Jedi are always loathed to split up a soul bonded pair. And you both are very powerful in the Force, later on you would make a wonderful team." answered Qui-Gon smiling at them. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, some of the most famous jedi in history had been bonded pairs. Linnaria glanced at him again and then returned her gaze to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Yet another question, when do we tell the Council?" she asked raising her eyebrow.   
  
"How about right now" Obi-Wan suggested, "It would probably be the best time."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as the other two nodded and then tugged on Linnaria's hand pulling her with him. He grinned as he heard Qui-Gon's voice in his head.  
  
*You do realize you're not moving in together, don't you!*  
  
*Of course, we can wait until one of us gets our own place!* he answered, laughing.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Linnaria glanced at Qui-Gon, she was really glad that he had agreed with them in that they had a soulbond. Ever since Qui-Gon had comforted her, she entertained the idea that maybe Qui-Gon could a sort-of replacement dad for her and Anakin. She smiled to herself as she reached out for Obi-Wan and really didn't have to reach at all. He was just there, she could feel everything that he was, what made him different then anybody else. She knew his fears, his sadness, everything and personally she thought it was the greatest thing in the world.  
  
*So do I*  
  
She started slightly upon hearing his voice in her head.  
  
*Sorry Obi, I'm not used to this mind stuff.*  
  
*I understand, don't worry after awhile it'll become second nature.*  
  
*Thanks Obi. I'm nervous how do you think the Council will react?*  
  
*Well, Yoda will stroke his chin, lean forward and then ask 'how feel do you?', Master Windu will say that know that they know this you cannot leave the Temple and Knight Mundi will continue that you will need to be trained as a Healer. We will be asked various questions and then Master Yoda or Master Windu will announce that they need to convene to discuss possible Master's for you.* answered Obi-Wan, joking to try and ease Linnaria's nervous state.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Linnaria laughed at that and then smiled again. Obi-Wan smiled back basking in the sense that was Linnaria, he could she her joy and thankfulness that she had a soulmate like him and he of course felt the same way. They walked quietly simply enjoying the knowledge that never again would they ever be alone no mater how much they wanted to in the future. His master paused when they reached the Council Room doors.  
  
"Are you sure you wish to inform them now?" he asked and Obi-Wan knew that he thought they should but wanted them to make up their own mind. So Obi-Wan nodded his agreement as Linn spoke.  
  
"We need to tell them, it's nothing we should be ashamed of."  
  
Smiling Qui-Gon reached up and pressed the bell, almost immediately the doors opened and the three walked in.  
  
"Again here are you?" asked Yoda, "What for this time?"  
  
"Master Yoda, Council members, my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and Linnaria Skywalker have something which they feel they need to inform you of." answered Qui-Gon stepping back and motioning for the two to step forward.  
  
"What is it?" asked Master Adi Gallia smiling at the two. She had liked what she had seen of the young girl and knew that the girl had not had enough kindness in her life.  
  
"Masters, Linnaria and I are soulmates" said Obi-Wan, and then smiled slightly at Linnaria. The Council was quiet and then much to Linnaria's amusement things happened exactly the way Obi-Wan had said they would.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
As soon as they had exited the Council Room Linnaria had burst out laughing holding onto Obi-Wan for support she laughed until she had tears in her eyes. Obi-Wan was a little more self-contained managing to keep it down to a quirky smile. Linnaria sobered when a passing Jedi Knight stared at them as if they were crazy. Smiling she looked at Qui-Gon who was watching them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Inside joke?" he questioned  
  
"Yep, Obi's getting really good at predicting the future" she answered, smiling at her soulmate. She sighed then and c=blinked her eyes, she wavered on her feet and managed a rather sleepy smile and Obi-Wan put his arm around her.  
  
"You my dear are exhausted and don't even try to deny it I can feel it and it's starting to make me want to fall asleep!" scolded Obi-Wan and Linnaria giggled her sounded Janya after she had gotten into that particular fight with Jezren, trying to make light of a situation when they were some what worried.  
  
"Then with your permission I will be heading to bed and you are not allowed to meditate, last time you woke me up!" she answered him shaking her finger at him and heading for her room. Obi-Wan laughed and glanced at his master.  
  
"Go on tuck your soulmate in and then meet me at our usual dueling room."  
  
Nodding Obi-Wan ran to catch up with Linnaria who was almost to the open lift.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think? This is definitely one of the last parts either third to last or second to last it depends on how long my muse stays with me and how much feedback I get. Thank you so much for the support and I really hope you like this part. Let me know what you think!  
  
~Lady Anemone of Skye  



	5. The Council has requested your presence ...

Title: Street Brat Part 5  
  
  
  
I'm back and with the last part to this story! I am planning on doing a sequel, but you all need to let me know if I should. If I did it would cover the years up until TPM, this is about six years. I'm glad people like it and thank you so much for all the support. Anyway standard disclaimers apply, if you want everything spelled out go to the first part. Thanks again!  
  
~Lady Anemone of Skye  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Waking up Linnaria looked around widely, trying to figure out where she was. This wasn't her place...and reaching over on her side she couldn't feel Anakin! Sitting up she stared at the room she was in. Where the hell was she? Then she calmed down as she remembered the events of the day before. She was at the Jedi Temple, her brother was going to be made an initiate and she a padawan healer. And she thought with a smile as she caressed her bond with Obi-Wan and then her smiled spread to a grin as she felt Obi-Wan wake up.  
  
*Hey love*  
  
*Hey yourself! So what's the deal for today?*  
  
*Well, I'm going to give the grand tour of the Temple. Anytime you want we can visit Anakin and then I plan to introduce you to everyone of my friends.*  
  
*Okay, but I want visit Ani first.* she answered *I'm going to take a shower now, can you come over some time in the next hour?*  
  
*Ohhhhh, I'll come over right now and join you if you like!*  
  
Laughing Linnaria shook her head, then realizing that he couldn't see her responded *No way sir! I have to behave like a lady and a lady does not invite gentlemen she's only known for a day to join her in the shower!*  
  
*But I'm your soulmate*  
  
*I don't think so! I may have been a street brat, but I'm going to a healer or at least the soulmate of a Jedi padawan and the sister of an initiate, so I've got to act like a lady!* Linnaria answered, and smiled as she got the impression that he was pouting over their line.  
  
*Okay, I'll be over in about forty-five minutes, okay?*  
  
*Okay*  
  
Humming to herself Linnaria made her way to the shower. Grinning because having explored her rooms the night before, she had discovered that the refresher had a bathtub, as well as a few oils. Smiling Linnaria shed the pajamas she had been wearing and filling up the tub, sprinkled in some scented oils. Sighing Linnaria sunk into the water, enjoying the feeling off being completely submerged in water. Coming up Linnaria pushed her hair out of her eyes. Giggling like a little girl Linnaria grabbed the shampoo and squirting a healthy amount into her palm proceeded to clean her hair until she was sure that none of the grime from the street remained. After putting conditioner in her hair and then cleaning her body with a lovely soap that smelled like some sort of exotic flower, Linnaria exited the tub wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. Picking up a hairbrush that was laying on the counter, began to brush her hair, but almost dropped the brush when she heard Obi-Wan's mindvoice.  
  
*Hey, can I come in?*  
  
*Ummmm, sure one sec!*  
  
Rushing out of the bathroom, she grabbed a white robe that hung next to the door and put in one. Walking into the common room, Linnaria approached the door and opened it. There stood Obi-Wan dressed in his traditional robes, with a slight smirk on his face. Linnaria watched with a blush as the look on his face changed, clearing her throat she spoke.  
  
"Come on in. I'll be back in a minute, I need to change."  
  
Nodding Linnaria watched as Obi-Wan took a seat on the couch, dashing back into her bedroom Linnaria hurriedly changed into another set of brown jump suits. Exiting she smiled at him.  
  
"Sorry about that, I was enjoying one of my first baths in awhile." apologized Linnaria as she sat down beside him.  
  
"So how are you?" he asked putting his arm around her and Linnaria snuggled under his arm. It just felt so natural to be in his arms, like she had always been there and hadn't just met him for the first time the day before.  
  
"I'm doing okay but" she paused as her stomach rumbled, "I'm hungry. Any idea where I can get some food?"  
  
"Actually, if you want we can head over to the padawans' cafeteria and eat there." he suggested.  
  
"Okay! Let's go, I'm starving!" she said hopping up. Smiling Obi-Wan took her hand and led her out of the apartment.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan glanced at Linnaria who seemed to have gotten more nervous as they had neared the cafeteria. He could feel that she was worried that they wouldn't like her or that she would be totally out of place.  
  
*Don't worry about it they'll like you. The girls will probably jump you and interrogate you about your interests!*  
  
*I know, just they're your friends not mine!*  
  
Obi-Wan jumped slightly as he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Looking at the offending hand and the person it belonged to he grinned.  
  
"Hey Rayil! How are you?" he asked.  
  
The humanoid shrugged and then smiling motioned to Linnaria.  
  
"Who's this beauty that you seem to have attached yourself to?"  
  
"This is Linnaria" he paused for effect as he tugged her in front of him, "my soulmate."  
  
"Pleased to meet ...your soulmate!" he exclaimed. Nodding Obi-Wan watched as Linnaria smiled at Rayil and then gasped as he swept her into a hug. Rayil let her go and Linnaria laughed nervously her eyes slightly wide.  
  
"Stop scaring her Rayil, she's going to think all my friends are crazy!" he rebuked his friend. Rayil shrugged and sauntered off the usual table.  
  
"Aren't we?" came a new voice, this time it belonged to his best friend Bant. Hugging her, he introduced Linnaria. Bant immediately took her under her fin.  
  
"Come on, Obi-Wan will be useless for introducing you to girls our age, so I'll have to do it for him." motioning for Linnaria to follow her, Bant headed for her usual table.  
  
Obi-Wan followed them, but veered off and went to the table that his friends had congregated at. Lucirik looked up at him as he came close.  
  
"Rayil says that you've managed to get yourself one HOT soulmate!"  
  
Rolling his eyes Obi-Wan took his seat and nodded in thanks to another of his friends as a tray of food was placed in front of him.  
  
"Yes I have and her name is Linnaria Skywalker."  
  
"She's not a padawan?" asked Van.  
  
"No, but the Council is considering making her a Healers' apprentice. Her little brother is going to be an initiate." he answered and proceeded t dig into his food. He continued to answer questions about Linnaria.  
  
"Where was she living before you met her?" asked Lucirik, grabbing a piece of fruit out of a bowl in the middle of the table.  
  
"She was a" he paused trying to think of a way to put it, "she called herself a street brat she's spent the last three years living on the streets of the lower levels."  
  
"Really! Force, she's got to be tough!" said I'olan, a tall humanoid alien, with slightly green colored skin and gold eyes, "But you got lucky" he continues glancing over at the table where Linnaria was sunk in a conversation with Bant and a group of her girlfriends, "she is a looker."  
  
There was a chorus of agreement and Obi-Wan glanced over at the Linnaria who laughed and flicked her hair out her eyes.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Linnaria had immediately liked Bant and was know enjoying talking with a group of girls her age. In addition to Bant there were eight other girls at the table.  
  
"This is Criytal" she pointed to a young human girl with black hair and slanted brown eyes, "next to her is Jalarana, Rana for short, "she motioned to the Wookie, "Nuura and Esiila are twins and Viridis is their like second cousin, "she indicated the three humanoid aliens with no hair and blue skin. "Tiaret is our expert in computers and Jeynal comes in second to her, "a red skinned Twi'lek and a pretty Bothan nodded, "Lastly Ariel and Dania" she indicated two humans who had just sat down. "Everyone I want you to meet Linnaria Skywalker, she is Obi-Wan's soulmate. "she staged whispered. Linnaria laughed at the groups reaction. The Wookie Rana roared softly and Criytal let out a whoop of laughter.  
  
"My gosh how'd ya get Obi-Wan?" asked Tiaret leaning forward and smiling showing her full set of pointy teeth. Linnaria shrugged in answer, she really hadn't done anything to get Obi-Wan to be her soulmate, it had just happened. Bant smiled as she handed her a tray of food, and then the Mon Cal spoke.  
  
"Girls leaves her alone, she's only been at the Temple for two days, this is her second."  
  
"Really, just your second day! I noticed that you didn't have the padawan braid, so what are you doing at the Temple?" inquired Dania, a small girl with pale gold hair and sparkling gray eyes.  
  
"Well Master Jinn and Obi-Wan found my brother and I on the streets, the saved me from a fight. Anyway they had been following us because both Ani, my brother, and I are Force-sensitives. Ani's is three and is going to be put in the Creche and the Council is considering making me a Healers' apprentice." she answered and took a bite of a piece of round purple fruit. The others nodded and it was Nuura who spoke next.  
  
"That's cool, you'll be with me and Esiila. We're both training to be Healers."  
  
"Yeah, do you have any idea who your master might be?" asked Esiila.  
  
"No, none at all!" said Linnaria, smiling she listened quietly as the others began to discuss the news of the Temple and sat back enjoying the feeling of finally belonging.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Linnaria smiled at Obi-Wan as they exited the Creche where Ani had been moved. She had spent a whole two hours playing with her brohter and had been delighted at how quickly Ani had taken to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Your brother is adorable" he said, slinging his arm around her shoulder. Laying her head on him shoulder Linnaria looked up, someone was coming towards them. Who was it? Her question was answered moments later when Qui-Gon appeared around a corner.  
  
"Ah there you are padawan, Linnaria! The Council has requested your presence Linnaria, they have reached their decision."  
  
Linnaria blinked and felt her eyes widening in surprise. She stood up and reached for Obi-Wan's hand. Grasping it, she followed Qui-Gon heading towards the Council Room and the group of people that would help decide the path destiny took.  
  
The reached the Council Room and Obi-Wan and Linnaria started to enter but Qui-Gon stopped his padawan from entering.  
  
"They have requested that Linnaria be alone when she learns of their decision. Nodding Obi-Wan embraced Linnaria.  
  
"I know you'll be a Healer" he whispered in her ear. Smiling Linnaria entered the Council Room, walking to the center of the room. Standing with her hands behind her back she faced Master Yoda and Windu. Patiently she waited for them to address her.  
  
"Linnaria Skywalker, even though you are far past the age of acceptance for the training of a Jedi Knight, this council has decided that you will be made an apprentice to a Healer." said Master Windu, he looked to his right and motioned for someone to step forward. The person who stood there was a tall female Firrerreo, "This is Master Healer Mahallia, she will be your master for the time that you are an apprentice."  
  
Linnaria smiled at her new master who stepped forward and bowed, Linnaria returned the gesture.  
  
"I am pleased to meet you Linnaria, it is obvious that you have much potential and I am honored that the Council has entrusted your training to me." she said, and Linnaria knew that Master Mahallia was going to be a very good master.  
  
"Go and form training bond." said Master Yoda, "train hard young healer."  
  
Bowing Linnaria followed her new master out of the Council Room. Once outside she embraced Obi-Wan and laughed as he picked her up and swung her around.  
  
*You're to be a healer!* he exclaimed mentally.  
  
*Really? Whatever gave you that idea?" she teased him and then all thought were driven out of her ehad as he kissed her.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Looking at their padawans Masters Jinn and Mahallia looked at each other.  
  
"So do you think we should leave them here?" asked Qui-Gon.  
  
"Of course not, as much as I would like to think we can trust them they are after all teenage hormonal soulmates. but I think we can give them some time for now, but I would like to get to know my apprentice."  
  
"Agreed" laughed Qui-Gon, "Force! When are they going to come up for air?!"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you think! That's the last part for now, I'm going to start working on the sequel "Padawan Learner" and hopefully have the first part out in the next couple of weeks. I crave feedback! Good or Bad, but good is better! Once again thank you for everyone that has responded, I might no have finished it without you!  
~Lady Anemone Skye  



End file.
